


Hi Score

by BangBangBart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Come as Lube, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Chen & Baekhyun get off and get messy.





	Hi Score

**Author's Note:**

> this has more tags than words

Jongdae smirks a little as he gathers his come off Baekhyun’s face and neck, slowly dragging the mess over Baekhyun’s lips, red and swollen from being face-fucked. 

‘You look so good like this you know,’ he murmurs, panting a little from the exertion of his orgasm. ‘Should let me take a picture.’ His eyes are half-lidded but his stare is still intense as he uses his clean hand to tug Baekhyun up from his knees and onto the bed next to him. ‘Up.’

‘Jongdae-ah,’ Baekhyun whines, feeling his own still-hard dick smear a trail of precome across Jongdae’s thigh.

‘Don’t worry,’ Jongdae says, reaching his come-covered hand down to grasp Baekhyun’s cock in his fist. He strokes tight and fast, using his own thick cooling come as lube. Baekhyun suddenly grips Jongdae’s shoulders to steady himself, moaning at the intense stimulation after being on edge for so long. He groans loudly at the filthy slickness around his dick and bucks his hips up into it, chasing more and faster.

‘Fuck!’ Baekhyun shouts as Jongdae twists his wrist on the upstroke. Baekhyun’s hair is sticking to his forehead and he’s breathing through his mouth, eyes closed so hard they’re squeezing out tears.

‘Shhhh,’ Jongdae gentles with a patronizing smile, sliding four fingers from his free hand over Baekhyun’s chin and into his mouth. ‘Need to keep you quiet,’ he whispers, rocking his hand over Baekhyun’s teeth to muffle and pet and choke. 

Baekhyun doesn’t last long after that, coming over Jongdae’s fist and gagging on the fingers stuffing his mouth wide while his body jerks in Jongdae’s hold. Jongdae drags his wet hands from Baekhyun’s body, deliberately rubbing spit and come over his skin. Baekhyun flops onto his back and tries to catch his breath, body tingling and mind fuzzy. He must have closed his eyes again because when he opens them, Jongdae is kneeling over him and grinning. 

‘Clean your mess,’ Jongdae says, holding his cupped hand in front of Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun can see the come sliding through Jongdae’s fingers, and he obediently opens his mouth. ‘Good boy,’ Jongdae coos as he presses his fingers between Baekhyun’s cracked lips, hand feeding Baekhyun the sticky, bitter jizz. It’s from both of them so it’s a lot, and Baekhyun moans at the thought as he sucks Jongdae’s hand clean, licking between each finger to chase it with his tongue and swallow it down.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about jongdae with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
